Sin Amor, Sin Comprencion
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: cuando el amor se rompe...solo quedan los recuerdos y intentar sobrevivir la soledad


**Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora ****Himaruya Hid.**

**La canción es original del grupo Evanescence**

**Canción Missing **

Espero les guste esta historia basada en la canción Missing de Evanescence

* * *

**Por favor, Por favor perdóname**

**Pero ya no regresaré a casa**

-**la joven rubia caminaba por las calles llevando una pequeña maleta con ella**- "es mejor asi hermano" –**susurro entre lagrimas viendo hacia el manto negro llamado noche**-

**Quizá algún día voltees**

**Y apenas consiente**

**le dirás al vacío ¿No falta algo?**

"quizás jamás notes mi ausencia…, serás mas feliz con el…"-**susurro llegando bajo de un puente para refugiarse de la lluvia**- "aun recuerdo tus palabras"

**Sé que no llorarás mi ausencia**

**Me olvidaste hace tiempo**

_-recuerdo-_

_"El es mejor que tu" –pronuncio el ruso con desprecio en su voz- "tu ya estas muerta para mi desde este dia" –pronuncio retirándose al palacio dejando a la joven con una bofetada que le había dado anteriormente tirada en suelo-_

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

**¿Soy tan poco importante? ¿No falta algo?**

**¿Acaso nadie me extraña?**

"prometiste no dejarme sola….y lo hiciste, tan poco importante soy…"-**dijo mientras se sentaba en el cielo del puente llorando mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre**- "también tu me abandonaste América…con nuestros hijos" –**pronunciaba en un hilo de voz**-

**Aunque me sacrifiqué**

**No tratarás por mí, no ahora**

**Aunque haya muerto**

**por saber que me amabas**

**Estoy sola ¿Acaso nadie me extraña?**

_-recuerdo-_

_-le da los papeles del divorcio a la Bielorrusia- fírmalos no quiero nada que ver contigo –pronuncio con odio-_

_-después de muchas suplicas se dio por vencida pero tomo los papeles diciendo- no los firmare… hasta q los bebes nazcan…tal cual dice la ley….-pronunciaba en un hilo de voz-_

_-luego de intercambiar palabras el americano dijo algo que rompió el alma de la Bielorrusia- "eso que llevas es un error de tener una familia pero todo era tramado por tus mentiras no quiero nada que ver con eso y tu" –pronuncio el americano con enojo esperando que la joven firmara los papeles-_

_Traeré los papeles…cuando nuestro hijo nazca…-susurro como pudo saliendo del sitio hacia las calles con su maleta-_

_-fin del recuerdo-_

**Por favor, Por favor perdóname**

**Pero ya no regresaré a casa**

**Sé lo que te hiciste a ti mismo**

**Respiré hondo y grité fuerte**

**¿No falta algo? ¿Acaso nadie me extraña?**

"pequeños jamás les hablar mal de su padre…"-**murmuro viendo hacia el techo empezaba hacer frio pero ya no le importaba nadie la extrañaría**- "solo soy un estorbo.."

**Aunque me sacrifiqué**

**No tratarás por mí, no ahora**

**Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas**

**Estoy sola ¿Acaso nadie me extraña?**

"nadie jamás me amo ya me di cuenta de ellos…, siempre e estado destinada para estar sola…" –**se sentía débil había caminado mucho y la lluvia no ayudo mucho con el frio que dejo a su paso no tenia donde ir, no podía ir a su casa ni a casa de su hermano….no tenia a nadie todo la despreciaban… tenia que ver por sus hijos… era lo que mas le importaba en ese momento se levanto tambaleando un poco**- "debo….seguir…por ellos…" –**susurro tomando de nuevo la maleta y caminando hacia un rumbo descocido sus labios empezaban a ponerse de color morado…empezaba a darle neumonía a causa del frio**-

**Y si sangro, sangré**

**Sabiendo que no te importa**

**Y si duermo tan sólo para soñar contigo**

**Y despertar sin tí a mi lado ¿No falta algo? ¿algo?**

-**comenzaba a toser sangre deteniéndose con una de sus manos en una fría pared lloraba pero de impotencia no tenia donde ir y su salud empeoraba cada vez mas y le preocupaba mas sus hijos que su propia salud se recostó en el suelo ya no podía mas… sentía que estaba muriendo**- "espero sean felices…con esa decisión equivocada…"-susurro antes de desmayarse-

**Aunque me sacrifiqué**

**No tratarás por mí, no ahora**

**Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas**

**Estoy sola ¿Acaso nadie me extraña?**

**-en las noticias apareció que la joven bielorrusa estaba gravemente enferma en el hospital pero estaba estable, igual que sus hijos pero aun debatían si vivirá o no su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo pero su estado era delicado-**

* * *

"cuando las mentiras y los ciegos son tantos...un angel muere en medio del llanto"

espero que os guste la historia...

Att: Serena Tsukino De Chiba


End file.
